Shiva
[[Datei:ShivaFFX.jpg|thumb|160px|Shiva aus Final Fantasy X.]] Shiva (jap. シヴァ, Shiva) ist eine wiederkehrende Figur in der Final Fantasy-Reihe, welche meist als Beschwörung dem Spieler zur Seite steht. Als solche wird sie dem Eis-Element zugeordnet und stellt damit oftmals den Gegenpol zu Ifrit, der wiederkehrenden Beschwörung des Feuer-Elementes, dar. Sie erscheint meist als schöne Frau mit blauer Haut und traktiert ihre Gegner mit einem Spezialangriff, der Diamantstaub oder Diamantenstaub genannt wird. Erstmals vorgestellt wurde sie in Final Fantasy III. Im Gegensatz zu Ifrit hat sich Shivas Erscheinung über viele Titel hinweg kaum gewandelt. Auftreten ''Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Sie gehört in ''Final Fantasy IV zu den Beschwörbaren, welche nur von Rydia gerufen werden können. Shiva steht dem Spieler jedoch erst zur Verfügung, nachdem Rydia der Gruppe als Erwachsene in der Zwergenburg wieder beitritt. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Zwar beherrscht Rydia die Beschwörung von Shiva eigentlich, jedoch werden zu Beginn der Handlung von ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years alle Beschwörbaren versteinert und stehen somit zunächst nicht zur Verfügung. Später ist es dem Spieler jedoch möglich alle Beschwörungen neu zu erlernen, jedoch müssen dafür meist die Beschwörbaren besiegt werden. Shiva kann in der Magnethöhle aufgefunden und besiegt werden. Neben Rydia ist es den Maenad ebenfalls möglich die Beschwörbaren zu rufen. So nutzt eine Maenad Shiva, um Palom und Leonora in der Magnethöhle den Kristalls Troias zu entreißen. ''Final Fantasy V Shiva kann als optionaler Bossgegner im Wasserturm des Schlosses Walse bekämpft werden. Hat man sie bezwungen, steht sie als Beschwörbares Monster zur Verfügung und greift Gegner mit ''Diamantenstaub an, wodurch sie eiselementaren Schaden verursacht. Sie zu beschwören kostet dabei 10 MP. ''Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Um Shiva beschwören zu können, benötigt der Spieler zunächst ihre dazugehörige Aufruf-Substanz. Diese wird dem Spieler von Priscilla in Unter-Junon überreicht, nachdem sie von Cloud wiederbeatmet wird. Zunächst kann Shiva nur einmal pro Kampf beschworen werden, jedoch lässt sich dies steigern, indem die Stufe der Substanz erhöht wird. Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII In ''Final Fantasy VIII gehört Shiva zu den Guardian Forces, welche vom Spieler gekoppelt und anschließend beschworen werden können. Außerdem verleihen sie dem Spieler die Möglichkeit, Zauber zu ziehen und einzusetzen sowie die erlernten Abilitys der jeweiligen G.F. zu nutzen. Shiva steht dem Spieler kurz nach Beginn des Spiels zur Verfügung, nachdem Quistis die Wirkungsweise von G.F. erklärt. Alternativ kann sie zuvor bereits freigeschalten werden, indem der Spieler an Squalls Platz im Klassenzimmer des Balamb Garden nutzt und dort erfährt, dass neben Quezacotl auch Shiva gekoppelt werden kann. ''Final Fantasy IX Als einzigem Charakter ist es Garnet alias Lili möglich, die Bestia Shiva zu beschwören. Obwohl sie bereits zu Anfang des Spiels im Kampfmenü unter dem Befehl Rufen aufgeführt wird, ist es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht möglich, sie zu beschwören. Erst zu Beginn von CD 3 erhält der Spieler von Professor Toto verschiedene Edelsteine, unter denen sich auch ein Opal befindet. Mittels dieses Opals, der als Accessoire ausgerüstet werden kann, ist es Garnet möglich, die Beschwörung Shivas zu vollziehen und letztlich komplett zu erlernen. Um Shiva im Kampf einzusetzen, werden 24 MP benötigt. Final Fantasy X Yuna erhält Shiva beim Besuch des Macalania Tempels, nachdem sie zur Asthra gebetet hat. Im anschließenden Kampf gegen Seymor und dessen Bestia Anima steht Shiva bereits zur Verfügung, wird jedoch noch als ''????? angezeigt. Neben der Ekstase Diamantstaub besitzt Shiva zusätzlich noch die Fähigkeit Himmelszorn, wobei sie einem Gegner Schaden zufügt und gleichzeitig Retard auf diesen wirkt. Außerdem taucht Shiva weiterhin als Bestia von Belgemene auf, die Yunas Stärke als Medium testen will. Nachdem dem Spieler schließlich das Luftschiff zur Verfügung steht, kann der Macalania Tempel erneut betreten werden, wo nun die schwarze Shiva auftaucht und vom Spieler besiegt werden kann. ''Final Fantasy X-2 In ''Final Fantasy X-2 taucht Shiva zwar als Bestia wieder auf, jedoch kann der Spieler sie nicht beschwören. Sie muss auf dem Weg ins Abyssum bekämpft werden und erinnert äußerlich an die Schwarze Shiva aus dem Vorgänger. ''Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy XIII Shiva taucht in ''Final Fantasy XIII als Esper von Snow Villiers auf. Nachdem dieser von Zweifeln geplagt wird, erscheinen ihm die Shiva-Schwestern namens Nix und Stiria und stellen ihn auf die Probe. Nach dem Kampf ist es Snow möglich die Shiva-Schwestern zu beschwören. Während Stiria hauptsächlich Zauber einsetzt, die heilende Wirkung besitzen, geht Nix zum offensiven Angriff über und traktiert die Gegner zunächst mit physischen Angriffen. Im Metamorph verwandeln die beiden sich in ein Motorrad, welches Snow anschließend benutzen kann, um den Gegnern weiteren Schaden zu verursachen. In dieser Form steht auch der Abschlussangriff Diamantstaub St. 3 zur Verfügung. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Zwar steht Shiva dem Spieler nicht mehr als Beschwörung zur Verfügung, jedoch tauchen die Shiva-Schwestern aus dem Vorgänger zu Beginn des Spiels erneut auf und stehen Lightning im Kampf gegen Caius zur Seite. Jedoch gelingt es diesem, die beiden Esper zu besiegen, woraufhin sie nicht mehr auftauchen. Zudem hat sich die Farbgebung der beiden verändert, welche mit der von Zwielicht-Odin vergleichbar ist. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy: Unlimited In ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited wird Shiva insgesamt zweimal von Kaze gerufen. Während der Folge Frucht: Die Stadt des süßen Duftes vereist Kaze mit ihr Herba und deren gesamte Pflanzenarmee, wobei Herba dennoch entkommen kann. In der Folge Madoushi: Der Kampf zwischen Kiri und Kumo ruft Kaze Shiva im Kampf gegen Madoushi herbei, der den Angriff jedoch mit seinem Schwert abwehrt und scheinbar unbeschadet übersteht. Ihr Angriff sorgte jedoch dafür, dass der Kristall in seinem Schwert einen Riss erhält. Als Madoushi wenig später gegen seinen Bruder Makenshi kämpft, zerspringt der Kristall endgültig, wodurch Madoushi einen Großteil seiner Kraft einbüßt und von seinem Bruder besiegt werden kann. ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy Shiva steht dem Spieler als Beschwörung zur Verfügung und kann genutzt werden, sofern der jeweilige Charakter mit einem ihrer Esper-Steine ausgerüstet wird. Wenn sie aktiviert wird, friert sie den Mutwert des Gegners für einige Sekunden ein. Dieser Effekt hält bei der Auto-Form jedoch nicht so lange an, wie bei der manuellen Form. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Neben der Möglichkeit Shiva als Beschwörung im Kampf einzusetzen, wie bereits in ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy, kann Yuna Shiva und andere Beschwörungen aus Final Fantasy X für ihre Mut- und LP-Angriffe nutzen. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Shiva kann in Battle Music Sequences beschworen werden, sofern der Spieler die Featured Zone erfolgreich beendet. Jedoch ist es zufallsbedingt, ob Shiva auftaucht oder etwa Ramuh, Ifrit bzw. Odin. Dies kann umgangen werden, indem der Spieler das Item ''Shiva's Magicite ausrüstet. Dieses bewirkt, dass bei der nächsten abgeschlossenen Featured Zone in jedem Fall Shiva auftauchen wird. Es gibt zudem eine Karte von ihr, die im Museum eingesehen werden kann. Ihre Erscheinung ist ihrem Auftritt in Final Fantasy X nachempfunden. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Shiva hat in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call erneut einen Auftritt als Beschwörung. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Chocobo-Serie Final Fantasy Explorers [[Datei:Shiva FFE.png|thumb|120px|Shiva in ''Final Fantasy Explorers]] Shiva kann in Final Fantasy Explorers erneut vom Spieler beschworen werden. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Weiteres Auftreten Kingdom Hearts''-Reihe Shiva fungiert in der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe nicht als Beschwörung, sondern als Gumi-Jet. Nachdem der Spieler den entsprechenden Bauplan erhalten hat, lässt sich der eigene Gumi-Jet auf dieses Modell umrüsten. Während den Reisen zwischen den Welten tauchen die Modelle als gegnerische Jets auf, die den Spieler am Vorankommen hindern sollen. ''Blood of Bahamut Shiva gehört in ''Blood of Bahamut zu den Giganten, auf denen die Menschen ihre Städte erbauen. Ihre Gestalt ähnelt der, die sie in Final Fantasy IX besitzt. '' In ''The World Ends with You existiert ein sogenannter Tin Pin Shiva. Dieser trägt die Nummer 243 und bildet den Kopf einer jungen Frau ab, die jedoch mehr lila als blau eingefärbt ist. ''Guardian Cross'' Neben anderen bekannten Beschwörungen aus der Final Fantasy-Reihe taucht Shiva in Guardian Cross ebenfalls als Karte auf. Mangels der Existenz eines Eis-Elementes, wird sie dort jedoch dem Wasser-Element zugeordnet. ''Lord of Vermillion II'' Etymologie Shiva (Sanskrit, शिव, Tamil, சிவன், m., Śiva, in einigen indischen Sprachen Siva; wörtl.: „Der Gütige“, ɕɪvʌ) ist eine der wichtigsten Formen des Göttlichen im Hinduismus. Im Shivaismus gilt er den Gläubigen als die wichtigste Manifestation des Höchsten. Häufige Beinamen sind Shankar, Mahadeva (Sanskrit: „Großer Gott“) und Nataraja (Sanskrit: „König der Tänzer“). Im Westen dagegen wird der Begriff in der Neotantra-Szene auch einfach synonym zu Mann gebraucht. en:Shiva it:Shiva es:Shiva (Invocación) ru:Шива Kategorie:Beschwörungen Kategorie:Beschwörungen (FFIII) Kategorie:Beschwörungen (FFIV) Kategorie:Beschwörbare Monster Kategorie:Esper (FFVI) Kategorie:Bestia (FFIX) Kategorie:Tetra Master Kategorie:Bestia (FFX) Kategorie:Avatare Kategorie:Beförderungsmittel (FFXII) Kategorie:Esper (FFXIII) Kategorie:Beschwörungen (FFT) Kategorie:Beschwörungen (FFTA) Kategorie:Beschwörungen (FFTA2) Kategorie:Beschwörung (FFT-0) Kategorie:Beschwörungen (TFF)